


Jellyfish

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jellyfish Sting, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, googling medical advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: A nice day at the beach turns sour when you encounter a jellyfish. Luckily, a certain Baguette offers his help.





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> French translations at end.
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.

  
The beach.

You loved the beach.

Especially on a day like today when there were just enough clouds to shield the nastiest of the sun’s rays yet leave enough peeking through to keep the temperature nice and toasty warm. Your friends had all been too busy to come since it was a weekday, but you had the day off from work. The beach was almost empty and you relaxed under your beach umbrella, pulling out a book to read as a cool breeze blew by.

Some splashing distracted you from the words on the page and you looked up, smiling at the sight of people in the water. They weren’t close enough to really bother you, but you could tell they were having a good time swimming in the shallow waves. The water looked inviting and it would be a pity not to go for a swim now that you were here. You put the book into your bag, stretching as you stood up. The sand was warm and soft and you headed for the water, eager to dive in.

While the day was quite toasty, the water was cool. You submerged your face and swam around, easily switching between different strokes. It felt good to just relax and have fun, even if you were by yourself.

As you surfaced, you threw your head back to get all your hair out of the way. It was a nice contrast, the sun on your face and your body in the cool water. You floated on your back for a while, keeping an eye on the shoreline to make sure you didn’t drift too far out, but letting your worries disappear for the moment.

“OW!! MOTHERFUCKER!!” You yelped suddenly, flailing as a sharp pain travelled up your leg.

You righted yourself and looked to the source, finding what looked like a floating trash bag.

“HOLY FUCK!!” You cried, hurriedly swimming back and out of the way.

A jellyfish! Not a very large one, but you had watched enough nature documentaries to know the gelatinous little creature on sight. The sting in your leg was making it spasm and you quickly turned to head for shore.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you grumbled under your breath, gritting your teeth as you pulled yourself onto the sand.

You limped towards your beach umbrella and looked around, trying to spot a lifeguard but the chair where they usually sat was empty.

“Mademoiselle! Are you all right?” A concerned voice asked.

A man with broad shoulders, an impressive six pack, and a poof of curly hair approached you looking worried.

“I saw you swimming but suddenly stop…are you ‘urt?” He asked, words heavily accented.

You extended the leg and saw that there were a few reddened lines on it already.

“Jellyfish sting,” you grimaced, “Fucking hurts.”

His eyes widened and he grabbed you by the shoulders, pulling you towards the parking lot.

“Une méduse!! We must take you to ze ‘ospital!!! You will die!!!” He cried, looking panicked.

“Hey!! Whoa there! Calm down dude! It wasn’t a big jelly, just a small one,” you yelped, trying not to get tugged along.

You turned towards where the other swimmers were still in the water.

“HEY!! THERE’S JELLYFISH OUT THERE!!! BE CAREFUL!!” You yelled as loud as you could in warning.

Some of them looked over in confusion.

“JELLYFISH!!! IN THE WATER!!!!” You tried again, making a motion in what you hoped looked like a jellyfish.

You saw them pause and then start to get out.

“Fucking hell, this really hurts,” you hissed, “And the lifeguard’s not here.”

“What should we do??” The man asked you, “I do not know what to do for les méduse.”

“I guess we can try the peeing on the leg thing,” you contemplated, causing the man to rear back with a grimace.

“Peeing…on ze leg?” He asked.

“Yeah, you haven’t heard? Pee on the leg lessens the sting?”

You looked around for a bathroom, trying not to cry. The sting was getting gradually worse and you needed to get it to stop before you couldn’t move your leg. Given that this was California, and from the size of the jellyfish, you knew it wasn’t likely to be a fatal sting, but it still hurt a LOT.

He blinked and then bent down to pick up the large beach towel you had laid under the umbrella earlier.

“’ere,” he said, holding it out to you.

You took it in confusion, not know what to do with it. The man tugged his swimming trunks down before you could stop him and you yelped in surprise, almost toppling over in your haste to move back.

“WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” You demanded, using the towel to shield the both of you so that the other people on the beach couldn’t see his cock out.

“You said you needed to ‘ave pee on ze leg, non?” He asked, eyes wide.

“I meant my own pee!!” You said.

He gave you a look.

“’ow will you do zat?”

You blinked and looked down. The stings were on your upper thigh, right below the hip, and no matter which way you bent it would be impossible to urinate on the area by yourself.

“I…I could’ve figured something out…” you muttered.

“I do not mind,” he told you cheerfully.

You looked at him like he was insane, until a sudden sharp throbbing almost had you falling over.

“OW, fuck, ok, ok. But I swear to god, you do NOT tell ANYONE about this. You hear, French Fry?” You ordered.

He chuckled and nodded, “Oui. I will do az you say, mademoiselle.”

You held onto the umbrella pole with one hand for balance, still using the large towel as a shield. Your face was burning hot in embarrassment and you looked away as he got into position.

“Fucking unbelievable. What the hell. This is bullshit. I can’t believe this. Bloody hell. Fucking insane. Oh cripes,” you grouched under your breath.

The warm liquid hit your thigh and you grimaced, biting your lip to not pull away. You whimpered as the sting throbbed but didn’t lessen.

“Iz it working?” The man asked as he finished up and pulled his swimming trunks back into place.

“No…not yet,” you said, “Still hurts…c-can you get my phone? It’s in my bag. WIPE YOUR HANDS FIRST!”

He gave you an amused look and swiped his hands down his swimming trunks before reaching for your bag. Rummaging around, he found your phone and handed it to you. As you wobbled trying to balance on one leg, he wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you steady. Normally, having the attention of such a handsome man would make you a nervous wreck but right now you had more urgent things to focus on.

Quickly pulling up your browser, you typed in “Jellyfish sting, what to do”. The first result from WebMD popped up and you clicked the link.

“Come on, come on,” you muttered as you scrolled, “Number one, ’Get the Person Out of the Water’,” you read, “Got that. Number two, ‘Stop the Stinging’, no shit. ‘Wash the area with sea water to deactivate stinging cells then remove tentacles by scraping with a credit card or other plastic object.’”

“Sea water? We need sea water?” The man asked.

You nodded, “Yeah, and then it says to rinse with vinegar for 30 seconds after the tentacles are out. And I need some hydrocortisone cream or oral antihistamine for the itching and swelling. Where the fuck am I going to get those?”

The man motioned towards a small cluster of buildings further up the beach.

“I ‘ave my summer ‘ome over zere, zere’s a first aid kit,” he offered.

Heading off with a strange man would usually be out of the question, but you were in pain and you didn’t think you could even manage to walk on your own at this point. So against your better judgement, you nodded.

“Ok, thanks. C-can you get some sea water first? It really hurts…”

He hurriedly looked around and grabbed your drink bottle, dumping the contents out before heading for the water. As he went, you quickly took a photo of the man then tapped out a quick post to Facebook, attaching the image and explaining what had happened;

‘Stung by jellyfish, Westpoint Beach, going to summer house of some dude who’s offering to help. French accent, tall, curly hair, beard, if I don’t post by tonight someone call the cops. And feed my cats.’

The man returned and you tossed your phone into your purse. He held the mouth of the bottle over the reddened stripes and slowly poured out the liquid. You sighed as the stinging lessened just a bit, giving you enough room to breathe a bit easier.

“Ooh fuck…that feels good…,” you moaned.

“Are you sure you do no need ze ‘ospital? What if you die?”

You rolled your eyes, “Nothing in these waters are fatal, Baguette, just lend me some vinegar. I’ll be fine.”

He looked at your sceptically but didn’t push the issue. Once the seawater was all gone, you felt a bit better.

“Can you walk?” The man asked.

“I-I think so…,” you said softly, trying to take a step.

Your leg gave out and you stumbled forward with a cry. He reached forward quickly and caught you before you hit the sand, holding you against his chest.

“Non, je pense que you will need some ‘elp,” he said with a grin.

Quickly, he grabbed your bag and then swooped you into his arms bridal style.

“WHOA!!! Hey!!” You yelped in surprise, hurriedly latching your arms around his neck so as not to fall.

“Relax, mademoiselle, I will not drop you. Je promets.”

Your instinct was to demand that he put you down, but you also knew that trying to walk would be a nightmare at the moment so you huffed and settled down. The house wasn’t far and the man headed for it, carrying you like you weighed nothing.

“May I ask for votre nom, mademoiselle?” The man asked as he walked.

You pursed your lips, “Y/N, you?”

“Ah, je suis Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette,” he replied proudly.

“…Fuck me with a cactus,” you said, looking exasperated.

He laughed and shook his head, “Non, zat does not sound pleasant, ma chérie. Mais it iz ok to call me Lafayette.”

“I think I like French Fry more,” you said, smirking.

“For you, zat iz ok too,” he chuckled.

You adjusted your grip around his neck.

“Look, I’m sorry about this. Probably ruined your day, huh?” You apologized.

He shook his head, “Non, mademoiselle. Zat iz not so. I am glad to ‘ave met such a charming woman.”

You raised an eyebrow, “’Met’ sounds so quaint when I have your pee on my leg.”

He threw back his head and laughed, his entire body shaking in amusement, “It iz certainement an unusual way to meet someone.”

“Well, thanks. I mean, for all your help and stuff. I appreciate it,” you told him.

\----------------------------------------

As the two of you approached [**the house**](https://s25.postimg.org/llytiyf8f/Summer_House.jpg), your eyes grew increasingly wider. The porch was practically ON the beach, and it opened into a large, spacious living area that was surrounded by tall windows letting in plenty of light.

“Holy fuck…,” you whispered.

Lafayette took you inside without a second thought. He set you down on one of the sofas although you quickly tried to jump up.

“I have urine on my leg, it’s going to get it dirty,” you explained.

He tsk’ed and gently pressed you back down, “Nonsense, it iz easily cleaned. You must take care, mademoiselle, now let me go find ze first aid kit and some vinegar.”

The Frenchman puttered off to retrieve the items as you looked around. The one room alone was bigger than your entire apartment and you had no doubt the rest of the house would be just as luxurious. Pulling your purse to you, you dug out your phone and checked your Facebook post from earlier. A few friends had left some snarky remarks, throwing out ridiculous ‘advice’ for how to cure a jellyfish sting.

Opening Google, you tapped in ‘Lafayette’ and scrolled through the results.

“You’re a noble?” You asked when the man returned.

He blinked, holding a jar of vinegar and the first aid kit.

“Pardon?”

“I Googled you,” you told him, “It says your family was somehow connected to royalty in France?”

Lafayette smiled and set the items down on the coffee table in front of you before sitting down beside you.

“Ah, oui. Zat was many generations ago. Now it iz simply a title.”

You gestured around to the house, “And…this?”

“Family business,” he explained, “I believe zey call it, ‘old money’. I ‘ave been most fortunate in life.”

“Yeah, no shit,” you muttered as he gently manoeuvred you to turn your leg a bit and reveal the stings.

He placed a towel under your leg then pulled out a credit card. Carefully, he used the edge and nudged out each stinger, putting them aside on a piece of tissue. Once they were out, the man took the vinegar bottle, dribbling the liquid over the angry red lines.

“Et toi?” He asked, “What iz it you do, mademoiselle?”

You waved a hand around, “Office work. Boring stuff. I mean, not that difficult but just boring. I’m finishing up my studies, though, so hopefully I’ll be out of there soon.”

“Ah, you are a student?”

“Yeah, just finished my exams last week, so I finally got some time to relax.”

He took a tissue and wiped up some of the liquid before pouring a bit more.

“I sink you will ‘ave some difficulty relaxing wiz zis, non?”

You sighed and flopped back against the sofa, “Yeah. Sucks. Gonna be limping around for a while.”

He smiled sympathetically, “I am available to ‘elp. Zat iz, if mademoiselle desires of course.”

“Oh, that’s no necessary. I mean, you’ve helped so much already,” you protested, “I’ll be fine. It’s no big deal.”

Lafayette gave you a funny look before dropping his eyes back down to check your leg.

“Mademoiselle…I believe I should…ehm, ‘ow iz it you say, come clean?”

Your brows furrowed, “Come clean about what?”

“I waz not simply enjoying ze beach today when I ‘appened upon you in your plight.”

You bit your lip to prevent laughing. Lafayette’s words were a bit stiff and, added with his accent, it sounded far too proper, bordering on hilarity.

“Oh? So…what were you doing on the beach?”

“You see…I waz looking at ze beach today and saw a lovely mademoiselle enjoying ‘er time. She appeared to be ‘appy alone, so I waz not sure to interrupt. Mais…zen she was attacked by une jelly…”

“Whoa…are you saying you went to the beach because you were watching me?” You asked, eyebrows raising.

Lafayette stubbornly refused to meet your eyes as he fussed with your leg.

“I…I waz not sure ‘ow to introduce myself, mais le jelly…”

You laughed, “The jelly gave you an opening, huh?”

Lafayette capped the vinegar bottle and set it aside, looking nervous. As described by WedMD, the throbbing lessened as the stinging cells became inactive. You tried to move the leg a bit, noting that it felt better than before, but still a bit of residual pain remained. Now it was a matter of waiting for the swelling to go down.

“Zis…m-mademoiselle iz uhm…not angry?” The Frenchman asked cautiously.

With a shrug, you waved away his concern, “Not really. I mean, you weren’t creepy about it or anything.”

His shoulders relaxed as his smile returned, “Ah, merci. Zat makes me at eaze.”

“You could’ve just came and talked, though, I wouldn’t have minded,” you told him.

He ducked his head shyly and grabbed the first aid kid, fumbling with the latch.

“M-mais my Englais iz not so good, and…and mademoiselle iz very beautiful…it iz difficile you see…,” he mumbled.

Something in you melted at the adorable image the man made and you reached out, placing your hand on his arm.

“Hey, your English is fine. And you’re very handsome, too.”

He flickered his eyes to yours and the two of you chuckled a little. This man was quite charming and seemed sincere. His skin was soft under your hand and you felt the muscles that sparked something in you. He should have been intimidating given his height and looming presence, but instead you found yourself drawn to him wanting to hug him and snuggle close.

Giving yourself a little shake, you pulled back and took a deep breath.

“Um…l-look, I don’t want to intrude, but it said I should soak the area in some hot water for around 20 minutes. Can I maybe use your bathtub?” You asked awkwardly.

“Oui! Of course!” He said hurriedly, jumping up.

He offered his hand to help you and you took it, leaning against him heavily as you limped down the hall.

“Please, take your time. Zere are towels ‘ere, and zis is a bathrobe you can use,” he explained as he led you into a large and luxurious bathroom.

Lafayette pulled out a stack of towels and a fluffy bathrobe, setting them on the counter after he helped you into the tub.

“Zis ‘ere iz for hot water, and zis iz cold…if you’d like ze massage please use zese buttons ‘ere,” he said as he pointed out everything.

“Ok, great. Thanks. I really appreciate all this,” you told him.

The man smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind himself. You settled down and turned on the water, adjusting it to be on the hot side. The tub filled quickly and you relaxed against the side, sighing at this crazy day.

\--------------------------------------

You soaked for around half an hour, enjoying the large tub and some of the massage settings. By the time you got out your fingers were wrinkled but your leg felt significantly better. Carefully, you stepped out and drained the tub before patting yourself dry and then putting on a bathrobe. The material was incredibly soft and you had a feeling it cost more than a month’s rent.

A soft hesitant knock came at the door.

“Mademoiselle? Everysing all right?” Lafayette’s voice called out.

“Yeah, just got done,” you replied as you opened the door, wet hair wrapped up in a towel, “That is an amazing bathtub. Wow.”

He chuckled and once more offered you his hand. The man must have washed in another bathroom while you were soaking as he had switched his swimming trunks for a bathrobe as well, his poof of hair damp but back in its bun from before.

“I prepared some small snacks if you are ‘ungry? Per’aps mademoiselle might join me for dinner tonight?” He asked hopefully.

You followed him to the dining area where he helped you into a chair. On the table was an assortment of small sandwiches and crackers with cheese along with fruits. Suddenly you realized you were quite starved, this entire ordeal having taken a lot out of you.

“Yeah, that’d be great, I’d love to,” you said, smiling widely.

“Marvelous,” he exclaimed before sitting down beside you, “Ah, and zis iz for your leg.”

He handed you a small tube, “’ydroc..’ydro…cor…ti…sone,” he pronounced slowly.

“Oh, perfect! Thanks! This should help with the itching,” you said as you opened the tube and applied a layer to the red lines that had already begun to reduce in swelling.

The two of you munched on the snacks, laughing and talking. Lafayette had left the large glass doors open and the sea breeze kept the room cool.

“Fucking hell, this is amazing,” you gasped, holding out a piece of cheese, “Here try this!”

Lafayette took a bite and nodded, licking his lips, “Oui, c’est délicieux. C'est le fromage de France.”

“Ok, French Fry, I got ‘yes’, ‘delicious’, and ‘France’,” you pouted, looking confused.

He laughed and patted your shoulder, “It iz cheese from France, ma belle.”

You rolled your eyes, “All right, Mr. Posh Royalty, us commoners don’t get to eat this stuff all the time, ok?”

Lafayette grinned, eyes warm as he watched you, “I would like to take you to France someday, zen. Enjoy many more delicious foods, oui?”

Your hand paused as it reached for a strawberry, suddenly feeling his eyes on you.

“Um…I…I guess…yeah? That…would be nice?” You tried, “I’ve never been to any European country before. The trip’s too far.”

The man gently stroked a finger down your cheek making your breath hitch as you peered at him.

“Not so far…especially wiz une belle compagnone.”

You felt your face heat up as you quickly averted your eyes. Lafayette’s hand slowly cupped your chin and guided your face to his, his lips almost brushing over yours.

“Mademoiselle,” he whispered, “May I kiss you?”

You swallowed and gave a small nod, letting your eyes flutter shut as the warmth of his mouth covered yours a second later. The man was sweet, undemanding, giving you plenty of chances to pull away should you want to, but you had zero desire to do so. Instead, you pressed in closer, arms wrapping around his neck to deepen the kiss.

“Mmm,” you moaned, the heat of arousal already taking root.

His hands slid around your back holding you against his solid chest. A soft swipe of his tongue along your lips had you opening them eagerly, welcoming exploration. He lapped into your mouth, tasting you as you sucked on his tongue. You felt his grip on you tighten and it made your stomach flip suddenly wanting to feel his weight pressing down against you, holding you in place.

The kiss broke with a gasp and both of you were breathing hard, eyes hazy with lust. There was a distinct bulge at the front of his bathrobe and you knew you were already getting wet between your legs.

“Fuck...French Fry,” you whimpered, “That was magnificent.”

He chuckled and tapped you on the tip of the nose.

“Merci, Y/N. Per’aps we move somewhere a bit more comfortable?” He suggested.

You nodded in agreement and he didn’t give you any chance to protest before he wrapped one arm under your knees, the other behind your back, and pulled you against himself. This time you enjoyed being carried, resting your head against his shoulder as he took you to the bedroom.

He placed you on the bed gently like you were a delicate gemstone, helping you to lean back against the many pillows.

“Whoa French Fry, what size bed is this?”

“Emperor,” he replied without missing a beat.

“Emperor?? Is that…are you making it up?” You asked incredulously.

“Non, ma belle,” he laughed, “I do not make up. Zis iz Emperor size.”

You stretched out on the soft sheets, marvelling at how wide the mattress was.

“I could happily just live on here. Never get off. Stick some wheels on this thing, add an engine, and I’ll drive it wherever I need to go,” you told him, bouncing a bit and laughing.

He watched you in amusement, chuckling at the wonderment in your voice. Sometimes he forgot the many luxuries he had having grown up around them, but you were clearly fully appreciative of every little aspect. The Frenchman shrugged out of his bathrobe and tossed it over to the floor, leaving his body completely bare. You choked on your laughter, suddenly going silent as you took him in. He was beautiful, every part of him, and you felt your mouth water with want. Following his lead, you quickly also got rid of your bathrobe, unwinding the towel from your hair as well.

“Um…I’m going to get your pillows wet…should I lay another towel over them?” You asked uncertainly.

Lafayette smirked and swung one leg over you, his hands pressing your wrists to the bed to keep you in place.

“Non, chaton. It iz ok. Ze pillows, zey will dry soon.”

He bent down and fitted his mouth over one of your nipples, sucking gently. You moaned while arching up into the heat at how good it felt. Lafayette flicked his tongue against the little bud, stimulating it over and over until you were mewling loudly. The man pressed soft kisses up, trailing along your collar bone and then to your neck, worrying at the skin to ensure it was marked. He looked quite smug as he inspected his work, nuzzling against your cheek as you squirmed in his hold, wanting to touch.

“Please…pl-please, Laff…,” you whined, tugging on your wrists.

He pressed a kiss to the palm of each of your hands, then one to your mouth, nipping lightly at your lips.

“Oui, chaton? What iz it you would like?”

You groaned and gave him a sulky pout, bucking your hips to draw his attention.

“I’d like you to fuck me, French Fry,” you said straightforwardly with no hint of reservations.

The Frenchman snickered but shook his head, “Non, chérie, zat will not do. To enjoy ze body of anozer, it iz un privilege. I will not simply ‘fuck you’, az you say.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Wrap it up however you’d like, your baguette in my bagel is the ultimate goal, non?” You asked cheekily, adding an accent to the last word.

His eyes widened and he burst into laughter, flopping over beside you as his entire body shook.

“Zat…zat iz...une image impressionnante!” He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

You sat up a bit, huffing at how hilarious he found all of this.

“Ok, ok, so I’m not the most romantic person around. But come on, it’s all the same,” you complained.

He finally managed to control his mirth, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you close.

“Chérie, s'il te plait, simply relax and enjoy, oui? Zere iz no rush.”

With a sigh, you leaned into him, “Ok, fine, you win. We’ll do it your way.”

The man smiled and laid you down once more, checking on your leg to see if it was ok.

“Does it hurt, chaton? You must tell me if you are not comfortable, oui?”

“Yeah, I will. It’s fine though. The cream really helped,” you told him.

He nodded and carefully set your legs apart, scooting down on the bed and then sliding his hands under your hips. You felt his hot breath ghost over your clit before soft lips wrapped around it, pulling it into the wet mouth.

“CHRIST!!” You yelped, hands gripping the bed sheets as Lafayette enthusiastically tongued at the most sensitive part of you.

The Frenchman had no qualms about taking full advantage of his position, teasing your clit first then moving to your slick pussy where he pushed his tongue inside to taste. You felt the vibration when he moaned and you whimpered in response. His beard scratched roughly over the sensitive skin causing you to shudder and it was a great relief when you felt the man finally press two fingers inside. He thrusted the fingers in and out as he continued to toy with your clit and you tried desperately to hold still, not wanting to accidentally kick him or make him fall off the bed.

“O-oh…god…Laff..please..please just fuck me…w-we can go slow next time, please,” you begged, head pressed against the pillows.

You felt Lafayette push himself up, kissing along your thighs and then stomach as he did so.

“Ah, oui? Tu promets?”

“Yes, yes, I promise, next time we’ll go super slow. Take all day if you want, promise!”

You heard and felt his chuckle before he sat up between your legs, gently coaxing them to open wider.

“Iz zis position ok? Your leg iz all right?” He asked, brushing his fingers over where the jellyfish stings were.

“It’s fine. Can’t even feel it anymore,” you told him.

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a drawer, feeling around until you heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper. Holding up the little square packet, the man gave it a little shake.

“You are sure zen? Zis iz ok?”

“Oh for goodness sake,” you huffed.

You reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down until your faces were so close you could see the details in his irises.

“Marie-Joseph Something or Other Long-Ass Name You Baguette de Lafayette. I appreciate all this…gentle handling, I really do. It’s very sweet and charming with your sparkling eyes and blindingly white teeth. But a girl’s got needs, oui oui? Will you PLEASE just put your baguette in me?!” You ranted, eyes burning into his.

Silence.

For a few seconds neither of you made a sound.

You saw his lips twitch and immediately after laughter rumbled out from his chest.

“Mon dieu, chérie!!” He gasped, clutching his stomach, “Zat…was brilliant!”

With a groan, you flopped back onto the bed, hands covering your eyes in embarrassment but also frustration. Warm hands wrapped around your wrists and tugged your hands down, a very amused Lafayette looking down at you before he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

“Mes excuses, chaton, your wish iz my command.”

You rolled your eyes and muttered about cheesy lines while he just smirked and opened the condom, quickly rolling it on. He pushed your legs up and you grabbed on to the back of your knees to help. Lining up his cock to your opening, the Frenchman rolled his hips and pushed the head into you easily. You gasped softly and felt your eyes flutter, revelling in the feeling of penetration.

“Fuuuck…yesss..,” you hissed as he pushed in more.

It was an exquisite feeling, the slide of his hard member fitting inside perfectly, stretching you just enough to make you breathless.

He bent down and nuzzled against your neck and you felt his breath on your skin.

“Ch-chaton…c’est…bien?”

You didn’t really know what he was asking, but you nodded anyway, “K-keep going, Laff…god…ohhh…”

The man didn’t disappoint as he gave a hard thrust and pushed in all the way. A yelp fell from your lips as you arched up, hands releasing your knees to grab at your lover. He pressed his forehead against your shoulder, breathing hard while you fought to catch your breath as well.

“Laffy…fuck…this feels amazing,” you whispered to him, wrapping your legs around his waist to pull him in even closer.

He trailed a line of butterfly kisses down your jaw before covering your mouth with his. As the kiss grew heated, you felt the Frenchman move his hips, his cock sliding out and then being thrust in with enough force to make you mewl. You clung to him as he began to fuck you, all the desperation and heat shared between your mouths as your tongues licked and fought, teeth nipping at soft lips. His body was draped over yours and you felt completely protected by him, like nothing could touch you with him here.

“Y/N…,” he panted, “You are magnificent.”

You tried to smirk, tilting your hips a bit and whining when he hit that spot at just the right angle.

“You…you’re…pretty great, too. F-french Fry,” you replied.

He cupped one of your breasts with his hand, thumbing at the nipple as you squirmed, heat pooling in your stomach from burning arousal.

“Oooh…going to…going to come,” you gasped, eyes going hazy at the familiar feeling.

Lafayette doubled down, driving his cock in and out single-mindedly, determined to see you orgasm before he does. He slid his fingers into your hair and tugged, forcing your head back to expose your throat.

“Ma belle…my beautiful girl,” he praised, “You will be good pour moi, oui?”

Whimpering, you nodded, squeezing your legs tightly around his waist as his thrusts became powerful enough to shove you up the bed.

“G-good…good….be…good,” you rambled nonsensically.

The Frenchman sunk his teeth right to the front of your throat making your scream as your climax slammed into you like an overpowering wave. Your fingers clung to him, digging into the flesh and leaving prints. Lafayette continued to thrust, fucking you through the orgasm until you were whining and sobbing from overstimulation.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, L-Laff!!” You begged, head tossing on the pillow.

“One more, chaton,” your lover gasped, “One more for me.”

You whimpered as no time was given for you to recover before the heat began to gather once more. Exhaustion was taking a toll but you were already at the brink. Tears gathered in your eyes as you were tossed over the edge a second time, body shuddering uncontrollably as the tension snapped.

Lafayette was smug as he felt the pulsing of the muscles inside you, squeezing his cock deliciously. He buried himself as deeply as he could then stilled, gasping loudly.

There was no way you were moving, you were floating on the afterglow, smiling lazily as you rode the waves of hormones. The Frenchman tried to roll off to the side, but you weren’t having it. You pulled him down until he had no choice but to lie on top of you, head resting on your chest. He was trembling as you cradled him gently, kissing the top of his head and curling a few strands of his hair around your finger. The sound of your heart thundering away was loud in your ears and you wondered if he could hear it too.

You felt him tracing soft patterns on your skin, his finger trailing over you and making you shiver. After a while, you realized he was actually writing letters, and your mind slowly began to follow his touch, trying to see if you could figure out what he was writing.

B…A…G…U…E…T…

“Are you writing ‘baguette’?” You asked, laughing lightly.

He chuckled and nodded, “Oui, j’aime les baguette.”

You snickered and patted his shoulder, “Yeah, I’m really starting to like baguettes too.”

The man pushed himself up so he could look at you easier, studying your face before lightly tapping you on the nose.

“Any…baguette in particular you enjoy, chaton?”

Rolling your eyes, you pretended to think, “Hm…well, baguette sandwiches are good. Baguette with cheese, baguette with butter, stuffed baguette, baguette hotdog…”

Lafayette looked appalled as he carefully pulled out of you, removing the condom before returning to the bed, “Baguette ‘otdog?? Non! Chaton, zat iz terrible!!”

You laughed and curled up on your side, facing him, “Oh, come on! It’s a GREAT idea. Baguettes are so long, you can fit several sausages in there. Add some cheese…chili sauce, it would be AMAZING.”

The man made a disgusted face and actually shuddered at the suggestion. With a grin, you cuddled close to him, nudging your leg against his softening cock.

“This baguette is particularly long…and thick too. Hard on the outside, delicious filling on the inside? I’ll have to taste it next time.”

He groaned and buried his face against your neck, laughing in embarrassment.

“Zat…iz horrible. I will never eat anozer baguette again.”

Both of you laughed as he wrapped his arms around you tightly, keeping you close. You sighed and relaxed against the sheets, enjoying the cool breeze that blew in from the open window. It was still early in the afternoon and you wondered if Lafayette would be ok with you staying a little longer. A soft tug on your hair made you refocus your attention on the man in front of you, currently watching you with warm eyes and smiling hopefully.

“Zis weekend, zere is a party…it iz my friend’s birthday. Would you per’aps accompany me as my date?”

A large smile broke over your lips and you kissed him sweetly, “Of course! I’d love to!!”

Lafayette looked relieved as he trailed a hand down your side, “Merci, chaton. My friends will be very ‘appy to meet you. Zey are a bit…loud. But very fun. Oh, zey said it iz barbeque, so per’aps zere will be ‘otdogs, oui?”

You snickered, “But I’ll be the only one with a baguette,” you said, giving the man a squeeze.

 

* * *

**END**

 

Thanks for reading!!!! Kudos/comments loved and adored~!!!

Come and find me on tumblr:  
**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>**

This is how I imagined Laff's summer house: ****  
  


 

**French Translations (in order of appearance):**

  * Une méduse - a jellyfish
  * je pense que - I think that
  * Je promets - I promise
  * votre - your
  * je suis - I am
  * ma chérie - my dear
  * Et toi? - And you?
  * Oui, c’est délicieux. - Yes, it's delicious.
  * C'est le fromage de France. - It's cheese from France.
  * une belle compagnone - a beautiful companion
  * ma belle - my beautiful
  * chaton - kitten
  * une image impressionnante - an impressive image
  * s'il te plait - please
  * mon dieu - my god
  * mes excuses - my apologies
  * c'est bien? - it's good?
  * pour moi - for me
  * j'aime les baguettes - I like baguettes



 

 


End file.
